Please Don't Leave Me
by BrittzandTana
Summary: This is how the end of PLL 5x10 should have happened. EMISON! EMILY/ALISON! I rated it T, because there's no M content in it... ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Hey guys! Twitter user ILoveEmison wanted a one shot from 5x10, so here's that. I can't promise that it's totally what you wanted, but I hope it's good anyway. I put it in 3rd person omniscient, because it's a lot easier for the way I wrote this... Anyway... I hope you guys like it. I wrote it in like 2 hours lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

**Maybe shoot me a review on what you thought about it? :) And check out my other Emison fics :)**

* * *

Emily watched Ali and her dad pull up in front of their house and sat up a little bit straighter. Her friends hadn't neglected to tell her what she'd done—what she promised Emily that she wouldn't do. All of the anger Emily had toward her from the lies she'd been telling was piling up inside of her, and she felt like she was going to explode.

The car stopped, and Ali rushed to get out of the car. She had look of confusion on her face as she looked over at Emily, who was sitting on her porch. "Em?"

Alison started walking toward her. "Ali, can I talk to you?"

Ali immediately looked toward her dad, who was right behind her. "Dad, I'll be right in."

He glanced around before giving a quick, "Okay." Lucky him, he was sure that his daughter was safe now that she had identified a creepy man as a kidnapper, even though the whole thing was a lie. Emily felt her anger rising even more.

They watched him walk inside, and then Emily faced Alison again. She looked nervous, and maybe even a little scared. "You heard." It wasn't a question. She could tell by the look on Emily face that she had heard.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand," Emily said, giving Ali a chance to try and explain herself. Would she tell her the truth? More lies? "You identified him? Ali, I thought we were in this together."

"We are," Ali insisted, a look of nervousness on her face.

"No," Emily interrupted, "we're not. Whatever A has planned affects all of us, not just you!"

"I waited as long as I could," Ali said, her voice changed instantly. She sounded defensive, but she still looked nervous to Emily. "Everyone was looking at me. Being in that place… You weren't _there_, Em."

She was right, Emily hadn't been there. And it was probably really hard for her to go back to that place where the stuff with Cyrus had happened, but after all of the lies that Ali had told, couldn't she have pretended to not know what the basement was? Acted as if she hadn't ever seen it? That's all she had to do. After all of her lies, she couldn't even do that. "When?" Emily demanded. "When _wasn't_ I there? When Hanna broke her leg because of A? When I almost died in an elevator because I was trying to find out who killed you?"

Yes, Emily was angry now. Emily didn't deserve to be lied to. Not after all she had done for Alison. After _everything_, she deserved the truth.

"Or when Spencer had to check into Radley because of everything your disappearance put us through?" Emily finished. By now, Ali looked like she was about to start crying, and for a half of a second, Em almost felt bad. Until she remembered all of her lies, and everything she'd put _her_ through. "The past several years haven't been easy for any of us." Emily's eyes were wide with anger. "But what makes it okay is that we stick together. We don't turn on each other."

"I have a plan!" Ali told her. She sounded strong, but her expression gave away the fact that she was about to fall apart. Emily didn't let herself feel bad for her.

"Oh I'm sure you do," the brunette snapped, nodding. "The problem is, you'll throw us all under a bus just to pull it off."

Ali pursed her lips and looked away from Emily, who saw tears glistening in her eyes. Fake tears? Real tears? At this point, Emily had no idea. The blonde looked down at the ground again, and Emily started to talk again.

"I stuck up for you! Against Paige, against Spencer… against _everyone_," she snapped, her voice quivering as though she were about to cry as well. And maybe she was. Ali looked at her again, but she was unable to meet her eyes. She looked ashamed, but it was probably just an act. After everything, maybe Alison herself was just an act. Now, sure that she was about to cry, Emily told her, "I wasted _so_ much time on you."

Emily stepped around Ali and started away from her, and Ali turned around just as quickly. "Emily!" she called. She sounded desperate, and she was. She had so many things she wanted to say, but the problem was, she had no idea how to. She was so used to lying all of the time.

The brunette stopped where she was and turned around, and agitated and hopeless expression on her face. She was so angry at Ali right now, but Ali was feeling ashamed and hopeless and broken. She couldn't have Emily leave her. She just couldn't.

"I'm gonna make it right," she said in a strained voice, "I am." Her voice was insistent, and her eyes were wide with nervousness. She looked, and she felt terrified. Emily didn't even feel sorry for her at this point. "I can still found out who A is." She shook her head a little bit as she spoke, as if it would help convince Emily. "Please…" Emily was a little surprised at how weak Ali sounded, and Ali was just as surprised to hear herself sound like that.

Emily started to shake her head. "I'm done, Ali." She paused for half a second, and then, as if she hadn't made herself clear the first time, she added, "I am _so_ done with you."

Ali felt her heart fall into a billion different, disconnected pieces as she stared after Emily, blinking a couple of times. She couldn't believe that had just happened, and Emily was feeling almost proud of herself for finally standing up to Alison.

Emily was storming away, and she was already on the other side of Ali's dad's car that Ali finally broke out of her daze. "Emily!" she called, but the brunette didn't stop. No, Emily was way too determined to get away from this. She sped up a little bit, trying to hurry away to Spencer's house. "Emily!"

Alison found herself chasing after Emily, even in her high heel shoes. She couldn't let this happen. After everything, after everyone and thing that she had lost, she couldn't lose Emily too.

Everything that Alison had ever suppressed, regarding her feelings toward her best friend, rose to the surface. She had told herself that the kiss that she and Emily had shared in her bed nights all of those nights ago would be the last of that. She had told herself that it would be better for Emily if she stayed away from her. All Ali ever did was hurt people, and she didn't want Emily to be hurt by her.

But as she saw Emily storming away, she realized that in her efforts to keep Emily from getting hurt, she had hurt her. Bad.

She finally caught up to Emily and grabbed her arm. "Emily." Now, it came out in a choked, pleading whisper. "Please don't leave me."

Emily was frozen in place, and she slowly turned back to face Alison. What the hell did Ali think this was going to get her? Emily had finally psyched herself up to this, and now Alison was determined to undo it. "Stop pretending with me, Alison! I get it, okay? You don't ever do anything that has benefits for other people. I get it now, okay? I understand. Now let me go."

"No," Ali choked out. "Emily, I can't lose you, too."

"You lost me a long time ago, Ali," Emily seethed. Alison shook her head fiercely.

"No, Em. Please, just hear me out. Stop being angry for just a second, and let me tell you what I should've told you so long ago," Ali pleaded, her eyebrows raising slightly as she looked at Emily expectantly. "Please, Em. Please."

Emily pulled her arm out of Alison's grasp, and preceded to cross her arms over her chest. "Start talking."

"Emily, I may always seem like I'm working at an angle, or like I'm purposely doing everything against what you guys want. But I'm not trying to. You don't understand… none of you do. I'm so used to working by myself. When CeCe was helping me, I didn't tell her any of my plans. When Noel was helping me, I only told him what he needed to know in order to help me," Alison ranted. "I'm… I'm not used to having people with me.

"Beyond that, when I had you guys years ago, you were _behind_ me. I treated you all so badly. Now, you've been _next to_ me this whole time, and I haven't realized it. I don't have to hide things from you guys," Ali said, sounding as though she was mostly reminding herself.

"Then why have you been?" Emily demanded, standing straighter.

"I keep forgetting that I have you with me. All of you. But Emily, that's not all. You all probably think that when I'm weak, it's an act. It's not, though. Emily, I'm not acting. Especially not when I'm around you. If _you_ see me being weak, it's because I am. I'm not super strong. I'm not brave, Em. I've never been as brave as you," Alison insisted, the last part coming out in a strained whisper. "I was going to tell them that the basement didn't look familiar at all, but I got really emotional. I felt like I was there again, Emily. I was so scared. When I told them that I recognized the place, I was only half there. I barely even remember talking."

"Making excuses isn't going to help you, Ali. You got yourself into this mess the minute you lied to the police. We all could have dealt with the consequences of telling the truth, but you were too cowardly to do that," Emily growled.

Alison took a deep breath as Emily started to walk away again. She squeezed her eyes tight and felt her tears finally escaping them. She didn't even try to wipe them away. "Emily…" her voice came out weaker than a whisper, though. She opened her eyes again, and suddenly found herself going after Emily. She took big strides, and soon, she was caught up with her. They were practically in front of Spencer's gates now. "Emily…"

"Go away, Ali!" Emily yelled, but Ali grabbed her arm again, turning her toward her, and slammed their lips together. Emily was completely surprised at first, but as soon as Alison's lips moved against hers, she couldn't help but kiss her back.

Emily's heart was beating fast, and as Alison pulled her impossibly close, she was worried that the blonde might notice. Ali wrapped her arms all the way around Emily's midsection, and then ended the kiss. Before she could look at Emily's eyes though, she buried her face into her neck. "I love you, Em. I love you. Please don't leave me, I love you."

Emily was in shock as she held Ali tightly in her arms. Her heart was swelling with joy and yet beating furiously with anger at the same time.

"I love you, Emily. Don't leave me," Alison whispered again, and Emily could feel Ali's warm tears against her cold skin. The brunette was too in shock to say anything, and Alison realized that. She finally pulled her face away and looked Emily in the eye. "I did a lot bad things. I lied a lot. To you, to the girls. I'll probably never stop making mistakes, Emily, but I want to try. Please, give me one more chance."

"Ali… I don't think I can," Emily whispered out, her voice now sounding pained.

"You can," Ali insisted. "You can, because right now, I'm finally being honest with you. I'm being honest with _myself_, Em, and that's something I haven't been able to do for years."

Emily swallowed visibly. "Alison…"

"Please. _Please_, Emily. Give me one more chance to fix everything. Starting with _us_. Please. I… _I love you_. P-please don't leave me… I'm sorry," Ali stammered, wetting her lips nervously as she held Emily tightly around the midsection. "I'm sorry."

Emily squeezed her eyes closed. She told herself not to give into this. She begged herself to pull away. She was done. She was. But then… Nothing for her had ever turned out right. Maya died, A ended her relationship with Samara, Paige… just no. Ultimately, it was A that was the fault of her failed relationships, wasn't it? And A was still here, scaring all of them, and Alison the most.

Wouldn't the ultimate act against A be to prove that Ali was a good person? And sure, Alison had been given plenty of chances to prove that herself, but Emily knew, deep down, that Ali had good in her. She had always known. That's how she'd justified loving her. Shouldn't she still get a chance to prove to everyone that she hadn't loved a horrible person?

Ali watched Emily straining with her feelings. She finally took one of her hands and placed it gently on Emily's cheek, waking her from her thoughts. "Emily, I'm sorry. I am. I'll do whatever you guys all decide I need to do. If I don't, you can dump me on my ass in a jail cell. Just please don't leave me… I'll do anything, Em."

Deep down, she still knew that Alison could learn to not lie. The problem was, Ali didn't feel like she could trust anyone. Why tell the truth when there was no one to trust with it? Emily wasn't helping by abandoning Alison. "I'll stay," she whispered out weakly, and as her mind gave in, so did her body. She relaxed into Alison's embrace, and leaned into her touch.

Ali's hand dragged over into Emily's hair, ruffling it a little bit. "I love you, Emily. I will do anything to prove that to you."

"I love you, too, Ali," Emily whispered.

Alison looked at Emily as though she were surprised. "Even after everything?"

"I couldn't ever stop loving you, Alison," Emily admitted, even if it was painful for her to do so. "That's my problem."

"It's not a problem," Alison insisted. "I'll make sure it doesn't become a problem. Emily, I want to be the good person that you see in me. I know you still see it. If you didn't, you wouldn't have even stopped for me the first time I called your name."

Emily just searched Alison's eyes for a moment, and then pulled her into a tight hug. "You won't lie to me again?"

"Never," Ali promised, squeezing her eyes shut as she buried her face into Emily's neck again. "I love you, Emily. It always hurt so much to lie to you. It hurt you even more than it hurt me. I love you too much to put you through that anymore. After tonight… I just can't."

"If you do, I—"

"I won't. Please don't say anything. I won't. I love you… please," Alison whispered out. "I love you…"

"Okay," Emily whispered. "I love you, too."

* * *

**I hope it was okay. :) :) :) :) Let me know in a review maybe? Or follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**

**It's almost like therapeutic to write things like this. Even though I know that's not how things turned out... Lol... I love this ship too much. If Emison sinks, I'll forever cry. ;_;**

**I watched that YouTube video - the Emison won with Sasha's song "I Can't Fix You" (look it up if you haven't seen the video, it's great), and omg I was about to like just start bawling. Anyway... that's irrelevant...**

**I hope you guys liked this one shot :) Let's all cross our fingers that we'll get some sort of compensation for 5x10. If we don't get ANY good Emison before the hiatus, I will die.**

**Lol... Goodnight! Check out my other Emison fics if you don't read them already =) They're nice for aching Emison hearts! **


End file.
